A Freaky Relization
by KPs Number 1 Fan
Summary: This story is about Shego slowly realizing that she is in love with Drakken. In this story she also tries to figure out how to tell him she loves him and does he love her back ? We'll soon find out.


A

Freaky Realization

By: Edina Jacox

Summary- This story is about Shego slowly realizing that she is in love with Drakken. In this story she also tries to figure out how to tell him she loves him and does he love her back ? We'll soon find out.

This story begins in a huge church with Shego walking down the aisle in a beautiful flowing white dress and her hair is pulled back and tired into a bun. That is hidden by a vale. When she reaches the altar she turns and faces a man in a black tuxedo, the man is Drakken. A few minutes later the priest says, "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." With that Shego woke up in her bed screaming. " Ugh it was just a dream." she says to herself and plops back down on her pillow and goes back to sleep.

The next morning she got up, got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. When she got there Drakken was already sitting at the table drinking orange juice and reading a copy of Villains Digest. When she entered the room he looked up from his magazine. "Good morning Shego." He said and smiled at her. " Good morning." she said back. He put down the magazine and they began to talk. Drakken tells her about his new take over the world plan. She of course doesn't mention the dream to him yet.

After breakfast Shego called her best friend Maria and they went to The Cool Bean Cafe and talked. They sit in their usual booth in the back of the shop where there weren't a lot of people. They also ordered their usual drinks two lattes with extra cream and sugar." I had a dream about Drakken last night." Shego tells Maria " So what happened ?" Maria asked anxious to hear more. " We got married." Maria starts to chock on her latte from the shock of what Shego just said. " What ?! Are you serious ?" She asks after finally stopping coughing. " It's true." Shego says and her cheeks start to turn red " You know what this means right ?" Maria said in a low voice " Don't even say it." Shego warned her. " You like him." Maria said anyway in a teasing voice.

" Ugh why does everyone keep saying I like him **I DO NOT LIKE HIM !! **"Shego shouted at the top of her lungs and everyone in the café turned and looked at her. After a while they went back to drinking their coffee and talking amongst themselves. Maria crosses her arms in front of her and gave Shego the look she always does when she wants her to admit something. "Oh no not the look." Shego said " Ugh fine maybe I do like him a little." Shego admitted " A little." Maria said trying to get Shego to admit the truth. " Ok I like him a lot." Shego confessed. "What am I going to do ? I can't be in love with my boss and if the other villains find out I'll never hear the end of it." She said as she put her head in her arms on the table. " Just tell him how you feel." Maria told her then she took a sip of her coffee. "But what if he doesn't like me back ?" Shego said Maria could tell from the tone of her voice that she was about to cry. Maria got up and sat down next to Shego on the other side of the booth and gave her a hug to comfort her. " We'll talk more about this over burgers at Burgerama. Maria said as they got up and left the booth. They went through the drive through and got the burgers to go.

They took them back to the lair and ate in Shego's room. " Just go down to his lab and tell him." Maria insisted. " I can't." Shego told her once again. " If you don't tell him I will." Maria said getting up and turning towards the door. " What !! You wouldn't really do that would you." Shego said surprised at how her best friend was acting. " Yes I would do it because I'm not going to sit around and watch my best friend miss out on what might be true love." Maria said as she started to head for the door. " No!! Maria don't fine I'll tell him. Shego said and she grabbed Maria's arm to stop her. " Alright I'll wait here for the good news. " Maria said as she happily sat back down on the bed. " If there is any." Shego said under her breath as she walked out the door.

She walked down to Drakken's lab and stopped at the door. Her hand began to shake as she reached for the doorknob. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked around and saw that no one was in the lab. She was kind of relieved that Drakken wasn't there. " Shego. " a voice said from behind her. "Ahh." She screamed and whirled around to see Drakken. " You scared me." She told him. " Sorry I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. Was there something you wanted ? " "Um Yeah there was something I wanted to talk to you about." She said as she followed him into the lab. "So what is it ? " he said turning back to face her.

" Well yah know we've been together along time and sometimes when people are together for as long as we've been their feelings change about each other." Shego said moving closer to Drakken." Yeah sooo. " Drakken said. Shego could tell he wasn't getting what she was trying to say so she just decided to spit it out. " What I'm trying to say is. " Shego hesitated " I'm in love with you." she finally confessed. For a minute Drakken just stood there he didn't know how to react because he secretly loved Shego too. " I understand if you don't feel the same way." Shego said as she stared at the floor and was almost brought to tears because Drakken still hadn't said anything. Then he reached out and hugged her and whispered in her ear…" I love you too." Shego was so happy that he felt the same way. She hugged him tighter and kissed him on the lips.

They walked back upstairs holding hands and sat in the kitchen to talk. Then Shego remembered that Maria was still waiting in her room. She left Drakken for a while and ran upstairs to tell Maria the good news. " I told you he'd like you back." Maria said in an I told you so voice. Then she got up off the bed and headed for the door. "I'm going to leave so you love birds can be alone. " Later. " She said as she walked through the door. "Yeah Later." Shego said back to her. She and Drakken spent the rest of the day talking and watching movies together.

The next day Drakken took her to Bueno Nacho for breakfast and then they went to a Villains Convention at the Tri City Convention Center.( I know what you're thinking what could Bueno Nacho possibly serve for breakfast?…Breakfast burritos) Every villain in Middleton was there and even some from far off places that neither Drakken or Shego had heard of. Shego was relieved that the convention center was so big and crowded. That way it wasn't likely that they'd see anyone they knew. Which was very lucky because Shego still wasn't ready to face the other villains with Drakken as her new boyfriend. Drakken and Shego walked around the whole time holding hands. Then Drakken spotted Monkey Fist and called him over. Shego began to panic and then she got and idea. " I have to go to the bathroom." she said as she pulled away from him and walked in the direction of the bathrooms. ' That was close.' she thought to herself. " Nice to see you Drakken. " Monkey Fist said as he shook Drakken's hand. " So what have you been up to lately ? " Monkey Fist asked full of curiosity. " Well other than my take over the world schemes me and Shego have started dating." Drakken said smiling. Monkey Fist was stunned he didn't know what to say then he finally blurted out " You're dating your sidekick !? " " She's not just my sidekick she's my friend and now we're more than friends. " Drakken declared. "Alright whatever you say. " Monkey Fist said right before he walked away from Drakken.

Then Monkey Fist went over and told Duff and Duff told Falsetto Jones and pretty soon the word spread like fleas on a dog. Shego had come back from the bathroom and was once again happily holding Drakken's hand. They walked to the food court and found a table. " I'll go get us some burgers." Drakken said as he headed towards the mini Burgerama stand. Shego sat and waited patiently and thought of how much she loved Drakken. The thought made her smile that smile soon turned to a frown when she noticed people were walking by and whispering and looking and pointing at her and laughing amongst themselves. It was just like when she first got her powers and started to turn green. ' What's going on ? ' she thought to herself. Then Adrena Lenn came over to the table and said, " Is Drakken paying you more now that you're his girlfriend ? " Then she broke into uncontrollable laughter. Now Shego knew what was going on and she defidently wasn't going to let Adrena Lenn make fun of her and get away with it. She got up as Lenn started to walk away and she tapped her on the shoulder. When Lenn turned around Shego punched her hard in the face. Lenn flew back and hit the floor hard. Then she got up and charged at Shego. Other villains gathered around to watch the fight and cheered. Drakken didn't notice the fight until he turned to take the burgers back to the table. Drakken rarely noticed things that were going on right behind his back. He ran over to see what was happening and he saw Shego and Lenn fighting. He dropped the burgers and started to push his way through the crowd to get to Shego.

When he finally got to the front of the crowd Lenn had knocked Shego down and was charging in to attack. Drakken ran over in front of Shego and grabbed Lenn's arm when she tried to punch him and flung her into the crowd. All the other villains just stared in awe. They never knew Drakken was that strong. Then he picked up Shego and walked out of the crowd. She just relaxed in his arms for some reason she had never felt safer in her life. He carried her out of the Convention Center and out to the hover car. He put her in the passenger's seat and he got into the driver's seat and they flew off heading back to the lair.

When they got to the lair Drakken helped Shego out of the hover car and they walked in. " Why were you and Lenn fighting ? " he asked her once they were in the lair. Shego froze she didn't want to tell Drakken the truth because he might think she was ashamed of him. " Well it was because of something she said. " Shego said staring at the floor. " So what did she say ? " Drakken said taking Shego's hand and walking over to the coach where they both sat down. " Why do you want to know that ? "Still not wanting to tell him the truth. " Just curious." Drakken said "Oh." Shego said still staring at the floor. For a minute Shego didn't say anything else. Then Drakken turned her head towards him and said " Shego you can tell me anything. " Then he kissed her on the lips. " Fine she made a crack about me being your girlfriend." Shego finally admitted. Drakken didn't say anything for a while then he said " I understand. " Shego was shocked she'd thought Drakken would get mad but he seemed very calm. " You do !!" " Yeah you don't want the other villains to know yet because they'll make fun of us. Right ? " " Right " Shego said happily. Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. " You know I still love you right ?" Shego asked trying to re-assure that she still wanted to be with him." Of course. " Drakken said then he gently grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. " If I would have known you didn't want the other villains to know yet I never would have told Monkey Fist " Drakken said. " That's ok we'll just have to deal with it." Shego said as she kissed Drakken one last time before she got up to go up to her room. " By that you mean you're going to beat the tar out of anyone that makes fun of us." Drakken stated. " Exactly. " Shego said then left the room.


End file.
